evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Bucket
__NOEDITSECTION__ Bucket is a playable Support hunter in Evolve, and the hottest robot around. He is a robot themed around remote controls - having guided missiles, automated sentry turrets, and an air-recon drone for tracking the team's prey. Bucket is unlocked after completing Tier 1 of Hank's equipment. Biography Your artillery Support. Rank-Rajat Mind Serial Number 1Z27FHV047FBPQ40-a “Bucket”. His mind-state was programmed on Earth, but he was activated on Ganymede and thus has no memory of Earth. He worked with Cabot as a Hub Marshall and was assigned to him on March 18, 2356. As a Hunter, he is always ready to do what is necessary to take down the monster. Normally charged with flying the ship, Bucket uses a modified repair drone chassis when the time comes to support his human comrades on the ground. Several years after Bucket was assigned to Cabot they headed to the Far Arm to hand over Arthur Rank to Terry Conneght. Weapons and Abilities Flying UAV Bucket removes his head, which becomes a flying surveillance camera that can be used to track/find the Monster or survey the map. Bucket is immobile and cannot defend himself while his head is removed, putting him at risk if the monster wants to take advantage of his immobile state. Laser Guided Missile Launcher Bucket's right hand and missile launcher is a high-damage weapon that follows the laser on the rocket launcher. It was refitted by Cabot to replace his machine pistol but it also has a slow reload time. Flying Sentries Floating weapon platform that will automatically fire on the Monster and hostile targets. 5 sentries allowed at a time. A mini-fabricator in his torso generates his Sentry Guns. Cloaking Field It is the Support Class' signature device, which cloaks all hunters around Bucket, making them invisible. This ability can be used in ambush, hiding or even retreating. Personality Originally naïve of human nature and adherent to his duties, Bucket’s partnership with Cabot has left him with the self-directive of finding what it means to be human - even if it does come with the contemplation of bodily functions and eating and other weird things the monkeys do. History Rank-Rajat minds are Yudkowsky Thought Boxes manufactured on Earth, with their minds being property of themselves; their chassis…not necessarily. Bucket was assigned to William Cabot on March 18, 2353 as part of Hub’s Marshal Service. Tactics * Bucket is an excellent secondary tracker. Mastering the Flying UAV is key to mastering Bucket. ** Launch the UAV in the middle of the map to maximize coverage. It moves much faster than any hunter on foot, and since it flies and is very small its quite hard for the monster to notice it. ** Abe works really well with Bucket. Bucket can locate the monster quickly with the UAV. Once the pair are close enough, Bucket can activate cloak, allowing Abe to plant a dart. Once the monster is tagged with the dart, Bucket can easily extend the tracking duration with another UAV. With close coordination, the pair may repeat the process ad infinitum to keep the monster tracked at all times. ** When the Mobile Arena is about to expire, launch the UAV and lock onto the monster. Your team will thank you for keeping an eye on it long after it has run. ** The time your head tracks the monster is NOT equal to the battery remaining when you find it. As soon as you have a lock on the monster, it will be tracked for the typical allotted time. ** As soon as you have the monster tracked, get back to your body and move to intercept. Drop Sentries where it is heading or encourage it towards a trap with remote missiles. Remember, the monster will know it is being tracked, so it will be on guard. ** The UAV will wear off shortly after the ability recharges. Once it has recharged, launch it again to keep an eye on the monster. ** A team of Abe, Bucket, and Val is nearly impossible for the Monster to escape once he has been tracked as all three have methods of tracking the monster from long range. * For added security, drop 2-3 Sentries at your location before launching the UAV. They will guard your body as you go scouting. * Place Sentries farther away from each other to avoid having them all destroyed with a single attack. * Place Sentries around the map to emulate the effect of Griffin's Sound Spikes. Sentries destroyed by the Monster disappear on the mini-map. * It is possible to attack enemies behind cover with the Laser Guided Missile Launcher. Launch missiles beyond the cover and guide them back. *Sentries, even though immobile, can inflict large amounts of damage on a monster in groups. Combine this with Lazurus' or Val's weak points and the monster will have no choice but to flee or die fighting. *The Reload Perk is going to be needed as Bucket's Guided Missile Launcher takes time to fully reload, not to mention fast-moving wildlife can evade a poorly guided missile thus costing him health and possibly his life. Progression Trivia * When Bucket is off the ship, hunting the monster, he is also flying the ship. Indicated by his respawning quote "I have returned! In a sense, i'm also running the ship." * Bucket stated that his chassis was not designed to contain a "Rank Rajat mind", and that some of the algorithms don't quite accept his presence. This is demonstrated by the moving work-light on his shoulder and his voice being distorted at times. *The number five on his chest is a reference to Jonny Five. *He is the first non-human hunter to appear in the game. *Lazarus asked Bucket what goes through his mind before a hunt. He replied, "Ones and Zeros, in great quantities". When asked what he thinks on risking his life, Bucket said that his consciousness is immortal, so does he truly have a life to risk. And that "you Thanotologists" must ask that question. Lazarus responds that they don't ask those questions. So, Bucket goes "back to the Ones and Zeros". * Sometimes during his re-spawn, Bucket will say "Prepare for Bucketfall." Although it isn't shown in the subtitles, he will sometimes follow up with "and copyright infringement." This is a reference to the game Titanfall, in which the game's mechs are, similiar to Bucket, dropped down onto the battlefield from above. * Bucket is voiced by Peter Jessop. * He likes his missile launcher so much, that he wishes to be made of missile launchers. * He often calls the rest of The Crew, "monkeys." * He is terrified of the Kraken's lightning. * His left arm is a "Multi-Manipulator™" * He particularly enjoys Carnivorous Plants: ** He is amused by people stepping in them. ** He thinks they look like anuses. * Bucket prefers tank treads over legs. Screenshots 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Bucket2.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Bucket1.png 42Bucket.png|Bucket References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Support Class